rhodiola_rosea_as_a_stress_relieverfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhodiola Rosea As A Stress Reliever
Rhodiola Rosea As A Stress Reliever You may have heard of it as the ‘Golden root,’ ‘rose root,’ ‘arctic root,’ or King’s crown.’ Rhodiola Rosea goes by these names due to its numerous benefits. In northern Russia and the Scandinavian countries, where it is native, it is called the ‘wonder drug’. Of all its numerous benefits, Rhodiola is more popular for its stress-relieving properties. But how does it relieve stress? Does science back it as a stress reliever? What dosage should you take for stress management? Read on to find the answers to these questions and more. What Is Rhodiola Rosea? Rhodiola Rosea is a strong, resilient arctic plant that belongs to the rose family. Its distinctive feature is the yellow or yellow-green petals that sometimes have red tips. This rose plant grows naturally in high altitude and mountainous regions in Europe, Asia, and North America. Russians and Scandinavians have used the roots of the Rhodiola plant as a mood enhancer and stress reliever for years. In the modern world, we use the root extracts of the plant in supplements. The Impact Of Rhodiola On Stress Rhodiola’s ability to reduce stress is no new discovery. Several scientific studies have found out that it is a natural stress reliever. In science, Rhodiola is considered an adaptogen – a natural compound that improves your body’s stress resistance in non-specific ways. Consuming adaptogens helps you handle a stressful situation better, according to this review. Another study looked into the effects of Rhodiola root extracts on work and life-related stress. All the 101 participants consumed 400mg of Rhodiola extracts per day for four weeks. In just three days, there was a significant reduction in stress-related symptoms such as anxiety and fatigue. The symptoms continued to improve through the length of the study. Furthermore, Rhodiola improves the symptoms of burnout, which are a result of chronic stress. In this study involving 118 people with stress-related burnout, Rhodiola improved symptoms of chronic stress such as depression. · In a nutshell, Rhodiola will help: · In the handling of stressful situations · Reduce stress-related symptoms · Improve the symptoms of chronic stress What Dosage Do You Need For Stress Management? Scientific studies on the proper dosage of Rhodiola are limited. However, the study on 101 people showed a 400mg daily dosage to be effective in combating stress. That said, most of Rhodiola Rosea supplements you will find in stores come in tablets or capsules exceeding 400mg. For instance, VH Nutrition’s Rhodiola supplement has 700mg pills. The good news is that Rhodiola does not have the adverse side effects associated with other stress-relief drugs. In the scientific studies involving Rhodiola extracts, the only side effects noted were digestive insensitivities. In high dosages, other side effects recorded were dizziness and dry mouth. Rhodiola supplements are most effective when taken before meals. However, if you experience a stomach ache, take Rhodiola with meals. Since it is also a stimulant (it improves focus), avoid taking it before bedtime. Conclusion One can confidently say Rhodiola Rosea is a natural stress reliever. It is effective and does not have the adverse side effects of prescription medication for stress. However, before this ‘golden’ root can replace current stress medications, more research on humans is required. Nonetheless, Rhodiola supplements claiming to relieve stress are already in the stores. But before you use these supplements, talk to your doctor. Some of the compounds in Rhodiola extracts might interfere with your current medication. Category:Article management templates